My Past, My Present, My Future, My Life
by mydirt09
Summary: My version of Twilight. Everything is the fundamentally the same but Alice and Bella are related. It is mostly in Bella's POV *Sorry but it is getting a make-over so please be patience with me*
1. Welcome to Forks

Chapter 1- Welcome to Forks

*Update 5/12: I decide to go back and edit a few things, so if you had read it before then read it again. There is some new stuff. Hopefully it flows better. _Mydirt*_

"Come on Alice, we are going to be late to school on the first day…again." I yelled upstairs toward my sister.

After some more shuffling around upstairs, I heard light footsteps start to ascend downstairs.

"Last time that was your fault we were late." my sister commented in her bell like voice.

"You MADE me change my outfit because you said I looked dumpy!" I yelled incredibly. I might not care for fashion like my sister but I thought I had done a good job with a basic jeans and a t-shirt.

"You bought THAT outfit at Target and it was on the clearance rack. It didn't even fit well!" she responded. She usually had no problem with me buying clothes without a name brand. She knew how I was. "At least now, you have gotten better at dressing yourself to your body." No sooner that later she had spoken, she was standing in front of me, my pixie of a sister. Questions have always surrounded our background when it came to the subject of being related because we were complete opposite of each other.

I was 5'4 with long, dark brown hair and eyes. While she was only 4'10 with light blue eyes and short, spiky black hair. Yet we had something in common if not two things for one, we are both pale as Snow White. It's was funny that after living with our mother in Phoenix, Arizona for so long we should have at least gotten some type of a effect from the constant sunshine but that wasn't the case. While she could get a very light tan complexion along with a sprinkle of freckles on her face and arms, my color would only change if I had gotten sunburned from **trying** to get a bronzed look.

We moved about a year ago when my mother got remarried to a baseball player named Phil. He was everything to her and she cared for him. However she was constantly unhappy when he had to go to different towns to play ball and she stayed in Phoenix. She stayed home because of us, no matter if we were old enough to look after ourselves. And that was when Alice and I made up our minds to move and live with our father for the remainder of our high school years. Alice was happy to move in with Charlie, our father while I was indifferent. But then again Alice was usually happy about everything.

I saw a flash of white in front of my face making me snap back to the present. Alice was waving her hand in front of my face with an amused look on her features.

"Earth to Bella…..Come back to us." said Alice in an echo voice.

"Ha-ha very funny Alice and we are going to be late while you are cracking jokes at my suspense." I stated as I turned around and headed toward the kitchen.

I went to the cabinets to look for fruit bars to eat on the way. I grabbed a raspberry and a strawberry bar for a quick breakfast for Alice and me. If my guess was right, she spent most of the morning setting up her outfit. Another reason why I'm not that excited to add to my closet, the more clothes you have the harder it seems to pick something to wear.

While I was in the kitchen, I heard her leave the house. Charlie was already gone to work at the station, so there was no need for me to find him and tell him we were leaving. I walked out of the kitchen, grabbed my book bag from the floor and left out the house. I locked the front door before going down to Alice's car, a Porsche 911 Turbo in a bright yellow. We both rode in the same car to avoid bringing too much attention to us when first moved here but being the apart of the new "thing" in Forks that wasn't going to happen until the next "new thing" came along.

_Besides_ I thought as I slipped into the car next to my sister _I guess we would never fit in or be normal. _No matter if we had grown up here when we were younger until our mother left Charlie and took us with her, we were still outsiders in some of the locals' minds.

"Goddess! I am so hungry I could eat a cow," exclaimed Alice as she took the fruit bar out of my hand to eat it. Her eyes were off the road for a second but it still made me nervous.

"Can you please watch the road?" I asked her as we passed a blurred image of the local hospital. Alice's foot has always been made out of lead. I didn't mind the speed, since I could be a little speed demon myself. However Alice had a way of driving that made it seem like she wasn't even looking at the road.

"Lighten up Bella we be fine." she said tapping her head. I guess we will not be late today or end up like a pretzel on the side of the road. I went back to eating my bar and letting my thoughts wander.

I had another sleepless night…the 4 one in a month. I could go to sleep some of the days but wouldn't be able to stay asleep after a few hours. Other days it was the exact opposite. I have tried everything medical possible like sleeping pills and I have also tried herbal remedies like tea. I have tried simple ideas like counting sheep to some weird ones like using sleep rituals. Nothing seems to ease my mind back to dreamland.

I glanced at my reflection looking to see if my bags were too noticeable. I usually forgo makeup leaving it to Alice but lately I been using it to hide my sleepless nights. I haven't been sporting this many bags under my eyes since I stopped working and moved back with Alice and Renée a few years back. That time I understood the reason for restlessness, now I didn't know what the cause was. At least I was use to running on low sleep or else it would have taken the "jaws of life" to get me out of my bed and a whole tree of coffee beans to keep me upright and functioning.

"We are getting new students today." she said breaking my thoughts.

I noticed that we had reached the school in a new record of 6 minutes and 5 seconds. I looked out the window and noticed no one was in the parking lot yet but a silver Volvo parked a few feet from us. I glance at the clock to see that we indeed made it on time but we were early. Alice's crazy driving and my worrying was unnecessary. I turned toward her to joke on her speed and my mistake of the time but seeing her clouded face made me stop. She was looking straight ahead.

"What wrong?"

"It's just..." she sighed, looking at my face. "These students seem different….**really **different."

"Are they more different than us?" I joked trying to lighten up the somber mood that settled in the car.

"Maybe...my resources aren't so clear." She confessed to me.

OK now I was worried. Alice's sight never failed her or me before. "How many are there?" I asked

"A female and three males," Then she broke out into a smile and reach over and peck me on the cheek, "It's maybe nothing just some new subjects for the Forks population to swoon over." She stepped put the car and skipped over toward the main office to pick up our schedules.

My body decided to get some extra winks in since my mind told it that school hadn't start yet and I was dead tired. However my mind and body were not working well together so my head hit the dashboard which woke me with groan. _That is going to leave a mark._

I turned on the radio to find something to keep me awake. As I flipped though the stations I noticed a familiar band, My Chemical Romance playing a song from a old album.

I looked to the left then the right for Alice.'s return. She didn't care for all male emo group's music. I told her music taste are too narrow and she said mine are too wide. However as much I loved the song that was currently playing today wasn't a MCR day it was more of a "Why does it always rain on me?" by Travis day. Although today it wasn't raining, it was cloudy enough to not rule it out as a possibility. I searched my bag for the CD and popped it into the car radio. I started to sing along with the song when I found the track I was looking for. I felt as sense of relief just as the song filled the car. I liked to sing but I only sung when no one was around.

I can't sleep tonight

Everybody saying everything's alright

Still I can't close my eyes

Alice say I'm a worrier. Which she thinks the cause of my insomnia Which is half true, I can't help it. Past experiences taught me to look out for the bad because it can't be that far from the good.

I'm seeing a tunnel at the end of all these lights

Sunny days,where have you gone?

I get the strangest feeling you belong

Why does it always rain on me?

Is it because I lied when I was seventeen?

I did lie when I was "seventeen" although I don't think those little white lies could be the reason I was feeling slightly uneasy lately. Dreams were like my version of Alice's visions and I always looked to them for some little glance of the working of my mind and life. Since my sleep has been off, my dreams have been too.

Why does it always rain on me?

Even when the sun is shining I can't avoid the lightning

I can't stand myself

I'm being held up by invisible men

Still life on a shelf when I got my mind on something else

Alice knew something was wrong with me but like Charlie didn't bring it up. I didn't like talking about my problems because it caused unnecessary worry. If I told her everything that was on my mind, she get me a doctor in a quick second.

Sunny days,where have you gone?

I get the strangest feeling you belong

Why does it always rain on me?

Is it because I lied when I was seventeen?

Why does it always rain on me?

Even when the sun is shining

I can't avoid the lightning

I consider myself a danger magnet. Anything in a 100 yards of me that can hurt me physically or mentally happened to cross my path. That little quirk of my was helpful when I was working but now its was just annoying.

Oh, where did the blue skies go?

And why is it raining so?

It's so cold

I can't sleep tonight

Everybody saying everything's alright

Still I can't close my eyes

I'm seeing a tunnel at the end of all these lights

Sunny days,where have you gone?

I get the strangest feeling you belong

Why does it always rain on me?

Is it because I lied when I was seventeen?

Why does it always rain on me?

Even when the sun is shining

I can't avoid the lightning

Oh, where did the blue skies go?

And why is it raining so?

It's so cold Why does it always rain on me?

Why does it always rain..oooooh

As soon as I hit the last note, I felt someone watching me. I snapped opened my eyes to find my sister coming out of the school and a copper haired boy standing by the Volvo. He was looking at me with a expression of curiosity. I felt my checks flame up and looked to Alice hide my embarrassment. She just looked at me then the boy and shrugged her shoulders.

The boy looked at me again then headed into the school. Something was different about him. The parking lot was filling up with students and cars and Alice waved at a few of the students as she headed towards the car. I pulled down the window to glare at Alice.

"Oh come on Bella you really think he could hear you ?" she questioned giving me my schedule.

"Hmm...let me thing for a minute Alice ?"I was slightly horrified at the thought of someone hearing me sing. I was also a little annoyed that he was listen to me while I was having a private monument. "Umm..yes!"

"Your window was close." She pointed out.

"That means nothing" I said taking my schedule. I was too caught up in the song, so I knew I had preform some type of movement along with my singing."You should have warned me or stop me."

"Why ? You sing good" Alice always tried to get me to sing public with her but I never had the love for the stage I she did. When Alice gets in the mood, she can really blow. My singing was nothing compared to hers.

"Not the point," feeling myself blush more at the complement than the embrassment I felt.

"That was one of the new students, Edward." She said, changing the subject.

I looked up for her on more info but she looked confused. I grabbed my bad and step out the car.

"OK what up ?" I asked locking my eyes with hers.

"Its just these visions of them are a little weird."

"OK..what do you know ?" I asked walking toward the school. She followed next to me.

"Their names are Rosalie Hale, Emmett Cullen, Jasper Hale and Edward Cullen. They just moved here from Alaska because their father got a job as a doctor here. His name is Carlisle and his wife name is Esme. They are all adopted and Rosalie and Emmett are together. Jasper and Rosaline are twins. Rosalie and Emmett are seniors while Jasper is a junior. Edward is a sophomore like us." she told me. She kept her voice down as we were traveling the halls.

"OK so what can't you see ?" I asked incredibly. Sometimes what she see surprizes me.

She laughed at my face as she walked me toward my first class, English. The hallways were starting to empty out with students heading to class or catching up in the hall. Some students looked at us with familiarity but other looked at us in wonder.

"I don't know.'"she stated confused "I just know I am missing something and other parts of my vision aren't making any sense." She like me ignored the awed looks but I did notice happily, that there seem to be only a hand few of people. I guess the new students could be thanked for that.

We stopped outside my door. "Another mystery for me to finds out I guess" smiling at my sister. And the thought of unraveling a good puzzle.

"Like the rest of Forks high tried to find out the secret to us" she laughed while I cringed from the memories.

"Bye Bella, you better get into class before the bell." she said kissing my cheek and skipped down the hall.

"I still got time." I yelled to her as she rounded the corner. Just then the bell rang and I hurried into class. I should have known by to bet against Alice.

***************************************************************************

I got a seat in my English class towards middle and in the back. I already knew this stuff so I really didn't need to pay attention but I didn't want to be labeled as one of those people who just goof off in the back. As the tardy bell rang, I opened my notebook to a fresh new page and grabbed a pencil from my pack.

I heard other students talking what happened over their summer break while I started to absently doodled in my notebook. A figure started to take form on the page but I didn't know what it was. Sometimes I draw with the intent to clear my thoughts so my unconscious took control of my pencil.

"Hello students, I hope you had a nice summer and are ready to bring your focus in for your first assignment." said Ms. Patel the English teacher.

I heard some groans and protest about it being the first period of the first day back. I tried to bite back a smile. I had this teacher last year and even though she was a good teacher ,she loved to play on students fears and weaknesses. She had no problem with me but I didn't want to go through her teaching again. I knew I should have picked Advance English. She told us write a paper on what we did over the summer using some weird format that had some student swearing.

I glanced at the clock and with a sigh got started on the work.

***************************************************************************

I had finished my "What did I do over the summer break" on three pages and in 6 minutes flat. I made it short and to the point. I quickly ran over to look for any errors. I didn't have any ,of course I could do this in my sleep. I guess I would have to do it about 5 more times today since most current High School teachers weren't so creative anymore.

I might have to write more or less pages but it will still be the same concept. What I did over the summer could be summarized into 3 words: eat, sleep, and read. Sometime between that schedule Alice dragged me to shop with her in Paris, Italy or some other exotic place. But other than that I never moved from my four walls of our house unless it got too hot to stay in.

Even though it didn't happen a lot since Forks wasn't a tropical place, I went over to the beaches in La Push to cool off while Charlie went fishing with one of the locals, Billy Black. I always had fun with his children, Jake and his older sisters when I was younger. However it would be just Jake and me since his sister are married with families of their own. Alice got along with Jake fine but she confessed she felt like a third wheel without his sisters along to talk to. Alice also felt the need to tell me often that Jake liked me more than a friend but I never wanted more than friendship with him.

As I looked around I saw students still working and the teacher checking the web on a old computer on her desk. To kept myself from dying of boredom ,I decide for the next 30 minutes I will finish drawing.

***************************************************************************

The ring of the bell startled me more than normal which made me jump out of my seat and fall on my butt. I was the clumsiest Swan sister. Another reason why I think Alice got stuck with the good genes. I never saw her once trip over air like I do on a daily base. Her movement remind me too much of a ballerina.

My embarrassment caused a blush to grace my cheeks again. After I gave the teacher my paper, I quickly grabbed my notebook and rushed outside. I wasn't paying any attention to my surroundings so I had another accident. I had once again fallen down but this time I brought down someone as well. I felt like I ran into a brick wall.

Of course if I wasn't mortified enough my loose drawings started scatter on the floor after falling out of my notebook. Thank goddess the hallway was almost cleared. I bent down to grab my papers.

"I am so sorry about that." I apologized while trying to gather all the paper before someone stepped on them. I felt the person I ran into bend down and help me. I saw a large pale white grab some paper in front of me before I could reach them.

"Oh, no problem, accidents happen," boomed a male voice. I snapped up my head and almost dropped the drawing again.

He was **huge**. He had a good foot and a few inches to my 5'4, he might be about maybe 6'5. He had the muscular built of a bodybuilder. He had short, brown, curly hair and golden eyes. He was also paler than me the albino, a feat I thought wasn't possible untill now.

I don't think that was what made me speak-less. It was, along with his impressive size, his looks that caught my eye. He was very attractive, extra underlining on the "very" part. A slight fearful thought went thorough my head about the cause of his looks and then I cut it off in second. It seemed as if my past was in the forefront of my mind today.

The model looking student was now focusing his attention on the drawings he picked up. I flushed cherry red as he examined my work. I usually don't let anyone see them because it was just something I did to pass the time, not a craft I had worked on perfecting. Art classes helped out with basic forms but I got restless with the normal drawing I had to do in the class.

"These are really good" he stated flipping through them one at a time. The drawings he was looking at were mostly of nature scenes of Forks and Phoenix.

"Thank you." I put out my hand to show I wanted them back.

My voice must have sounded annoyed to his ears because he had a sheepish look on his face as he gave me back my drawings. As I stuffed them back into my note book I wonder faintly if he was apart of the new family Alice told me about this morning. Once everything was secure in my bag I looked up to him staring at me. It looked like he was concentrating very hard on something.

"Are you OK ?" I asked worried. I hope he wasn't just brawn but brain too since it would be a shame for him the live up to the stereotype. The one were burly guys usually had the IQ of a bug.

He then broke out into a smile and stuck out his hand. "Emmett Cullen" Something I said must have decided I was "okay" for introduction.

So he was one of the new students. I confirmed this from the looks the other students were shooting him. I looked at his hand than his face. He seemed friendly enough but warning bells were going off in my head.

"Bella Swan" I shook his hand. I faintly heard the final bell ring but I didn't move.

I was surprised at the coldness of it but I just dismissed thinking he had just came in from outside. While I was in class it had started to drizzle. By the look of his hair and clothes he had gone without protective other gear.

"Where were you heading?" I questioned him. I was going to be late for class but it was the first day for crying out loud. If my next teacher was upset with it then they could write me up for all I care. Just another reason I use for leaving before school ended for an "early dismissal".

He pointed behind me to my first class. "Be careful. That teacher uses students as toys." I warned, moving out of the doorway. The hall was empty now.

"I watch my back. Thank you." He told me smiling again. He had a very contagious smile.

I nodded a goodbye and headed down the hall before I missed the whole class. I suddenly had a thought and turned around. Even though I was almost around the corner, I still saw him outside the class.

"Hey, Emmett!" I yelled down the hall. He turned around toward me.

"Welcome to Forks" I smiled.

_**Disclaimer 5/15-**__**The only thing I own is the money in my account and after paying my Senior Debt…it isn't much. So if you sue it would be a waste of time.**_

_Mydirt_

* * *


	2. Well look what Renfield dragged in

_Yes, everyone I am not dead. I WAS going to delete this story and act like it never happened but then I got an alert from someone (aquarius127) and I considered it to be a sign(I am a Aquarius). I am going to try to fix this even if I am not crazy about Twilight canon couples anymore but all great writers don't get to write what they want. Also I am open for someone to kick me in the butt if I don't update regularly, like a Beta or someone to message me if they haven't seen anything from me in a while other than comments left on other stories(like I was doing). I am planning to go another direction than what I planned but I hope it will be better in the end._

-_**Mydirt09**_

**Chapter two- Well look what Renfield dragged in...**

As I walked to my next class I could not get Emmett out of my head. My warning bells were going off and my instincts were something I trusted with my life. He wasn't like any of the other students because of his height and weight and didn't look like any high school senior. Maybe Alice was wrong. I snorted so loudly at the thought that a passing student gave me a weird look. I was so use to it that I didn't even give the person a backwards glance. Luckily the bell was late for some reason, so I was able to slip into a seat without alerting the teacher to my present. As the teacher started to ramble on about her summer vacation I keep on thinking about the new students…

Suddenly my cell vibrated shaking me out of my thoughts. I knew only a few people had my cell and even few knew how to text. A glance at the front room showed that the teacher had finally finish giving her story and was now giving the students' time to talk and connect with other students. I knew she wasn't a problem since I was near the back and she seems to only focus on students that were closer to her. So with a quick peek at my phone I found out who decide to bug me, Alice.

_I was bored n I saw you staring into space doing nothing….want to go shopping later?_

I shook my head at her text. Alice never gave up when it came to me.

_I was just not doing anything. I was thinking. And no to the shopping._

I thought that it was a random text and she would get back to her school work or at least pretend to. My cell went off again 5 seconds after I had texted her back.

_I saw one of the new students today…it was the one you ran into earlier, Emmett _

You couldn't keep anything from Alice. She already knows what will happen before you do and that in it can get a little weird at times.

_That was what I was thinking about. _

_Y?_

_Because he seems weird and my "spider senses" are tingling_

_LOL! Other than him being incredibly big, I didn't notice anything strange. He did look at me weird for a minute but I just brushed it off._

_He did the same for me as well. I thought he was thinking too hard._

_LOL! You got to give mortals more credit. Some might surprise you…_

_Who said he was even mortals?_

I looked at my text. I don't even know why I had put that down. He had to be human…didn't he? I erased the text without sending it and turned off my phone. I didn't want to think anymore on this so I used the last few minutes in class to focus on the "busy work' the teacher had place on the board. And class was over before I even noticed and I rushed out of the room not even remembering what the teacher spoke of. It was becoming an off day for me.

I knew Alice would be looking for me soon since Lunch was about to start but I was thinking about having an "early dismissal". I needed time to be alone with my thoughts. The first day wasn't really important and after going through it more than once, it gets old real quick. As soon as I started heading towards the main doors my cell went off. With a sigh I reached for it. I bet my copy of Withering Heights that I knew who it was.

_DON'T YOU EVEN DARE…_

I turned back towards the lunch room with a frown on my face. Having a seer as a sister sucked…big time.

* * *

"You know that wasn't nice. Threatening me and all," I told Alice while I bit into my sandwich. Alice can be sweet but at time she was like one of those Happy Bunnies…cute but psycho.

"I had to make a point. You would have been across the parking lot if I didn't threaten you to some degree. "

I shuddered with the thought of what she could have done. My mind went to being stuck with her in a shopping mall for hours without end. She went back to her papers which looked to be homework. Alice loved to be involved with school so she was in some of the top classes with me so that she could have a good record and have an excellent standing with the clubs she was in.

I was in top classes for one reason and one reason only: to prevent boredom. While my mother believed that "a lady should never tell her age", I didn't mind telling that I wasn't as "young" as I looked. Both Alice and I have been through high school more times than I care to count. Alice had more high school degrees than me, while I had more college degrees than her. I could never stand going through it for more than five times. In fact this was the first time I had been around teens the age I was "playing as" in about a decade.

"You are thinking too hard again," she stated not even looking up from her papers.

I shook my head at her comment. My family worried just too much about me. "Just how many club are you in this year? Five? Ten?" I teased her.

"I want to have a good transcript this year," she placed her papers into her purse. "And before you say that, there is a point. I can't just give trying to be better."

"Why not?" I asked confusingly "Your record is so spotless, you get into the top Ivy League schools without breaking a sweat."

"Why didn't you send me that text?" she asked me changing the subject.

"Huh?" I looked at her baffled. "Why the sudden change in subject?"

She looked behind me. I was currently facing away from the main door so I didn't have to make eye contact with anyone who came in. Our usual seat was dead center in the cafeteria and was aligned with the door. Alice was constantly waving and nodding at people when they came in, so she got that seat.

"The new students just walked in." she told me still staring at them.

I look at them trying to figure out what made her so speechless when my brain went dead. It finally clicked to why I thought Emmett was so different.

There were four of them and they had a gracefulness that beat Alice's ballerina like moves. Two were blond. The female blond was tall, shapely and gorgeous. Even though I was confident in my looks and knew I looked better than a troll, my confidence dropped a few point when I saw her. Emmett's arm was curled around the female waist. He was still as big and menacing as before but without the smile I saw earlier. He looked annoyed while the female just looked bored. The other blond was tall and willowy. He was not a student and you couldn't tell me otherwise. He, along with Emmet and the female, looked like they belong in college. They were just older looking. Then the last one was the bronze haired boy who was looking at me earlier. He was possible the most boyish looking of them all. His color was strange but it suits his facial features. All of them had the small deadly pale skin and golden eyes.

I was right about the new student not being human. He and his sibling were all _vampires._

_

* * *

_

_I now have new respect for any writer who has ever been stuck on a story. Oh and I don't own Twilight because if I did all of that crap in Breaking Dawn wouldn't have happened._

_**-Mydirt09**_


	3. Past Clashing with the Present

_I not even going to make excuses because as a friend once told me that excuses are like _holes, everyone got one. I do need a BETA and if you like this story then suggest one to me. Any questions or comments leave me a PM and if I can answer them without giving away the plot(whatever one I do come up with) then I will. _

**Chapter 3- Past clashing with the Present **

**

* * *

**

"Bella?" Alice questioned me. She looked at me worried and I really wasn't surprised. I was currently in a state of shock and up to her calling my name, I wasn't breathing. I needed to leave…the walls felt like they were closing in.

I jumped up to my feet and spun around to the main door without a word to Alice. I guess she saw that I needed a monument because she didn't question me any further or come after me. I quickly made it outside and into the school's surrounding trees in less than 10 minutes. Way too fast for my "clumsy" human act but I could care less right now.

I needed cover so I went deeper into the trees. Most of the trees were not made for climbing but I needed the freedom I could get from looking down on the skyscraper like trees. I was shocked to find out that I still had my cell on me and it showed that I still had about 20 minutes to get back to school and continue to go through the first day. And if push came to shove I could always make the bell ring late.

When I got into the privacy some trees, I pulled out my cell. Already there was a message from Alice warning me to get back without using any type of magic. That was hard but not impossible. She must have had a good reason because she used her magic 24/7.

I dialed a number I never thought I would have to call again.

* * *

**Bella? Is that you my dear?**

_Hello, Aro. How are you? _I figured that I might as well try to act nice since you win more bees with honey than with vinegar

**I am just wonderful! It is great hearing from you again. To what or whom I thank for this call?**

_Is there something that you need to tell me? _The was no point for me to explain. Aro maybe seem to be very jovial and carefree but he was one of the deadliest vampires I knew and you didn't get the title easily.

**Did you happen to run into the ****Carlisle**** and his wonderful family?**

_The name sounds familiar…is that is why I have four vampires in my school? Is this the coven you told me about long ago?_

**Yes and yes. The Cullen family has grown over the years. It use to be just Carlisle and Edward but now…you already know how many there is.**

_I am confused…why are they here? Shouldn't the pack keep them away from forks? _It was one of the reasons I came back to forks. Werewolves were just a few miles away that should've kept any vampire away in preservation of their lives. Unless…_Is the reason they are allowed to stay is because they don't feed on humans? _Golden eyes were different from ruby red I was use to._  
_

**Correct. I think they have a treaty of some sort but you have to ask Carlisle or your furry friend for more info.**

So now I had five vampires who do not eat humans and three of them are in my high school….great. This day could not get any better.

**I am so glad you called me. I was going to ask you for a personal favor.**

I guess I jinxed it. _I am retried Aro. _

**Why do you have to say it like that?**

_Because it is true…I worked for you for more than a decade and I hauled more than ALL of your top workers combined! _I had to remind him even if he was a vampire and had perfect memory.

**I remember. You are and still remain one of the best….**

_Don't Aro. That is not my life anymore. Thank you for answering my questions and tell everyone I said hello. _

I ended the call before he could get another word out. I knew that was a dangerous move for me but I was pass the point of caring. With a heavy sigh I jumped out of the tree I was in, gratefully, and slowly headed back towards the school with thoughts of the past and present at war with each other in my mind.

* * *

_I know this is short but it helps me get back into the groove of this story. Now I am not crazy about canon couples because this is fanfiction, a place where you(writer) can make ANYTHING happen. Tell me your thoughts in a review or a PM. Oh and I don't own Twilight Series because if I did it would have been of more "details" to the scene in Breaking Dawn...you know which one I mean._

_mydirt09  
_


	4. Dealing with Alice

**Chapter 4-Dealing with Alice**

* * *

I made it back in the lunch room without any problems. It took all my control to forget about my phone call and the Cullens. Which is easier said than done since they seem to be prime gossip material. The lunch room was a buzz. When I got back to the table, I just folded myself into the bench and laid my head down on the table.

"I don't want to talk about it," I told Alice once I felt her curiosity and concern. She knew better than anyone in the room and if I didn't want to do something, then I won't do it.

"Are you going to leave?" she asked me in a quiet voice.

My head snapped up to look at her face. She looked dejected. I felt my face soften. "No Alice. I'm not going anywhere," I assured her.

She released a deep breath. "Good because I would hate to lose my favorite Barbie doll," she told me with a grin.

I playfully sighed at her. She knew that I had problems with expressing my emotions in public and this was her way of letting me know she cared.

"Changing the subject, Mike came by here after you left," she gave me a look "He was VERY worried about you and almost went after you before I convinced him that you will be fine."

I must have had a confused look on my face because then she added, "I told him you had cramps."

I let out a laugh. "Thanks"

"You are going to have to confront him soon," she told me.

"You don't think I have done that?" I asked her, "He doesn't understand that I am not interested. I am wondering if I am speaking another language because no matter what I say to him,he doesn't quit."

"You need to have some fun," she told me, changing the subject "When was the last time you have ever did something just for the fun of it?"

I had pulled out my stretch notebook by that time and was doodling in it. I had, unknowingly, started to draw a picture of Charlie. He was at the docks, fishing.

"Are you going to answer me?" She asked as she looked to see what I was creating. "He will love that picture."

"No," I said while adding more detail to my picture "You already know how long it has been." No use reminding her that it has been more than a few decades.

"If you are worried about the big secret, then go out with Jake," she argued "He likes you"

La Push had a secret too…some of its people were werewolves. At a certain age, it starts to manifest in certain teenage boys with the gene. However, there was another component to the change. I unknowingly glanced back at the Cullens..._vampires _need to be in the area. I shook my head to clear it of my thought process. I focused back on Alice.

I gave her a glare, "Jake is like my brother and last time I checked, that incest "I grabbed another pencil from my pack. "Besides, Billy said he might be changing soon and he doesn't need any more problems"

The funny thing about the werewolf secret is only a few know it at La Push. Billy and Sam, the local pack leader are a few. You can't find out about it until you change or if you are "imprinted" with one of the wolves. Imprinting is very binding. The werewolf and his mate, they can be human, are bound to each other for all of their lives. It's almost most like love at first sight but when no way for either party to get out it. Until Jake sprouts fur, he can't know the secret.

"What am I going to do about you ?" she asked hopelessly, going back to the subject.

"Marry me off quickly to the first 'lucky' gentleman." I stated. "Oh and don't forget to add an high dowry so that he can't forget about my_ charming_ personality," I added.

"One day you are going to find your Romeo ." she stated confidently. That made me snap up to her. She was innocently looking over my picture.

"What did you see ?" I threaten.

"Nothing" she said picking up my notebook.

"Now who is lying " I stated.

"Nothing you need to worry about...yet." she told me. "Trust me"

**Okay. I know that is short but I am going to going a different way that what I was going to do a few years back so I have to make up some of the chapters I had saved. I might not have cannon couples when it comes to Alice and Bella. This is a warning. Just in case you don't care for that sort of thing. Oh and thanks for the Story Alerts, Favorite Stories and Author Alerts(samarazz, bamboothebear, LunaDiSangue85, devilkatkiller and Lord Bloody Shadow). And I promise next time I will have a longer chapter. Remember: Leave me a pm if you are confused. Oh and I don't owe Twilight because if I did Bella would have been turned ages ago. **

_Mydirt09_


End file.
